


Spooktober File #2: Sukhoon Vampire AU

by eymateume



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Blood, Halloween, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymateume/pseuds/eymateume
Summary: [ sukhoon vampire au ]When Jihoon gets dared to kiss Hyunsuk for a seemingly harmless dare at a Halloween Party- he doesn't expect to clash with his sharp fangs, his tongue desperately lapping the blood on his lips.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	1. Intro: Count Hyunsuk

"A-are you sure this is the place, Junkyu?"

Jihoon said, disbelief apparent with the tone of his voice.

I mean, who wouldn't be if you're standing in front of a _medieval castle_ just to attend a fucking Halloween party?

The surrounding lake that's eerily serene. The hunched tree standing by the entrance, with wrinkles of time that carved haunting faces on it. The stacks of ash-grey bricks decorated with vines and mosses that perfectly match the spooky season. And the fact that they had to drive deep into the woods just to find this place.

Now all they need is a hippie van with a band of nosy friends and their snack-addicted canine, and this would be the perfect setting for a Scooby-Doo episode.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Junkyu warily looked around, intimidated by both the size and the atmosphere of the place.

" _Hey_!"

" ** _Ahh!_** " The two of them screamed, _and continued to do so_ , as they clung tightly onto each other in fright.

The screaming only stopped when their ears caught the sound of an amused chuckle coming from behind.

The duo quickly separated and turned around. They were met by the view of a man wearing perhaps the most stylish vampire costume they have ever seen in their entire life. 

He was wearing a white long-sleeved polo with ruffles on its sleeves, neatly tucked under his sleek black slacks, and a blood-red vest on top of it. Hooked around his shoulders was a black long cape with a red underside that fell just above his ankles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare both of you." He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

But what really caught the two's attention were the long fangs hanging on each side of his set of molars. It doesn't look like it's made of plastic and looked more like it was _literally_ glued onto his gums. _Some kind of Fangs dentures for rich people who loves going all out on Halloween?_ They both wondered as they continued to stare at it. 

"Are you guys here for the Halloween party?" The stranger finally asked them, after realizing the two were just fixated with his pearly white fangs.

"Uh-uh, yeah!" It was Junkyu who first found his voice again.

"Phew!" He cutely wiped the sweat on his forehead, acting the complete opposite of what you'd expect from his _hot_ vampire get-up.

"I thought I got lost along the way." He continued, the two nodding absentmindedly, still gawking at his attractive features.

"Wow, now _this_ is the perfect location for a Halloween party!" He said voice laced with amazement. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the castle, absorbing all the details. "This shit must have caused them a limb or two to set up."

"Yeah, Except it didn't." Junkyu looked around, double-checking if there were any eavesdroppers nearby, then stepped closer to the stranger to whisper. "I heard that the person who threw this party was a son of a _chaebol_ and he completely maxed out several credit cards, just to rent the whole place!"

Hyunsuk's eyes bulged in surprise, covering his mouth in disbelief. The information was nothing he didn't know about, but he decided to just play along.

Jihoon gave Junkyu a disapproving look and elbowed his stomach lightly. "Hey, _ow_ , why!?"

"Can you stop gossiping before someone hears you and kicks us out?" He scolded him. "And besides..." He looked at the stranger in front of him. "We don't even know him. What if he was actually friends with the gu-"

"Oh, No-no. Don't worry, I'm not friends with the guy who threw this party." His lips twitched into a knowing smirk.

"The name's Hyunsuk, by the way, or for tonight-" He grabbed his robe from behind and draped it over his body, from his neck down to his toes. Fangs out, and a playful yet seductive look on his chiseled face.

"Count Hyunsuk." And finished it with a wink.

_The long ride here must have made me delusional for thinking that was only directed to m-_ Jihoon's thoughts were quickly cut off and was left all mashed up he met _Hyunsuk's_ intense gaze.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Junkyu gushed like a little kid watching a magic show.

Unintentionally breaking whatever spell was brewing between Jihoon and Hyunsuk.

"How did you make the color of your eyes turn red like that?"

Hyunsuk, taken aback by Junkyu's keen eyesight, lets the shocked expression take over his face for a split second, before quickly composing himself and putting back his façade.

"Wh- My eyes turned red?" He blinked innocently.

"Yes, I _totally_ saw it." Junkyu insisted, tone childish but completely serious.

"No, I'm sure it's just this castle's ghostly atmosphere that's playing tricks on your mind."

"But I could've sworn..." then Junkyu faced his friend beside him, "Didn't you see it too, Jihoon?"

"Huh?" The question startled Jihoon back into reality. Not realizing he's been staring at Hyunsuk's face for a hot minute. "Sorry. What were you saying?" 

Junkyu raised his brow. Annoyed that his friend hasn't been paying, yet at the same time is humored by his unusual lack of focus. 

Then with a snicker, he said, "I didn't know you had a fang kink, Hoon."

Jihoon's mouth tried to form any rebuttal, but could only shout his friend's name. " _Junkyu!_ "

"Hey, it's alright. If my costume got you _so_ engrossed on me, then that means every penny spent on it was worth it." 

"Where did you buy your get-up from, anyway? And those fangs!" Junkyu bent his head down a bit just to get a good lock of those beautiful pointy molars. "Lend me your secrets."

Hyunsuk placed a finger on his mouth, his lips curving into a playful smirk. "Sorry, it's a trademark secret. Don't want anyone taking my spot as the best-dressed vampire at the party now." His gaze, _once again_ , slid towards Jihoon and lingered.

Flustered by his ice cream melting gazes, Jihoon found the task as simple as meeting one's eyes difficult for once in his life.

Is it just him or was this incredibly hot stranger subtly hitting on him? _No. You're giving yourself waaay too much credit, Jihoon._ He argued inside his mind, but the screaming signals sent by his eyes said otherwise.

"Poo you, party pooper." Junkyu continued to childishly banter.

"Well, I'll be going inside now." He dusted the invisible specks of dust on his vest and then continued, "Wouldn't want to leave my guests waiting for this son of a _chaebol_."

"Son of a chaebol?" They both said at the same time in confusion.

And then they realized.

Jihoon slapped his face and cursed Junkyu endlessly inside his head. While his loose mouthed friend only stood there, mouth agape and the color on his face all drained.

"But you said you weren't friends with him?!"

"Technically, I'm not since I am _him_." He bit his lip in efforts of trying to suppress the burst of laughter bubbling in his chest from Junkyu's defeated face.

Junkyu immediately dropped to his knees, bowed on the ground, and pleaded. "Please, I swear to God, It was just a rumor I heard! I-i-i didn't start it!"

"No need to say your sorries- Junkyu?" He looked at Jihoon for confirmation, he nodded hesitantly. "Junkyu. I'll take it as a compliment that people are talking about me behind my back."

"Besides, it wasn't a complete lie. I didn't max any credit cards from renting this place. I just used _my own_ black credit card." He smugly boasted.

Junkyu rose his head from the bowing position and looked up to Hyunsuk, "So you won't kick us out?" His voice sounding like he would cry any minute.

"No, of course not." He gestured for Junkyu to stand up, which he did while wiping his dirtied pants. "You guys have been so far _the_ most amusing part of my night."

His eyes then traveled to Jihoon, "I wouldn't mind bumping into _you_ guys again later at the party." He said to both of them, but the emphasis implying a different story.

Jihoon stood frozen, while Junkyu squealed in his stead. "Yes. We'll _definitely_ be seeing you later Hyunsuk. I'll make sure to get whatever's logged inside Jihoon's throat so he can finally hold a normal conversation with you."

That quickly snapped Jihoon back and automatically slapped the back of Junkyu's head.

"I'll be waiting." Hyunsuk said, voice laced with anticipation. 

"See you guys!" He waved them goodbye before turning around and walked towards the gate. The huge sliding door lifted as soon as he stood in front of it. He walked at least three steps inside before he decided to stop on his tracks and turned back towards them.

With two fingers, he flew them a flying kiss. Junkyu with blinding speed pretended to catch it. Then slapped his palm on Jihoon's cheeks, delivering the kiss where it belongs. Jihoon winced and held his reddened cheek ( _both from the slap and the flirtatious gesture_ ) then shoved Junkyu's hand away from him.

"See you later, Hyunsuk~" Junkyu bid farewell with a sing-song voice. With a final wave, Hyunsuk then turned around and continued walking inside, this time not turning back.

"Oh my god, Park Jihoon." Junkyu gripped Jihoon's sides. "He was _totally_ into you."

"H-He..." Jihoon stammered helplessly. "He was just in character! With being a vampire and all. Yeah, he's not into-"

"I didn't know being a _complete_ flirt was part of the requirement for being a vampire."

Jihoon cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. "Well, now you know."

Junkyu rolled his eyes and started dragging Jihoon towards the huge gate. "Psh, Acting all shy and modest doesn't suit you at all, Hoon."

"Now, let's go inside and get that hot vampire's phone number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted this on my twitter @fromyouteume.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it, things are going to take a swift turn on the next chapters c:


	2. Let's play a game

The night went on as how every party would be- drunk, loud, and sweaty.

More people attended than they expected- all the mix of different versions of Zombies, Ghosts, Wizards, Frankenstein, and of course, Vampires.

Everyone really gave their efforts into the costumes they wore. The details they placed not only on the fabric of the clothes but also the make-up on their faces really gave life to the spooky character they were trying to portray.

But of course, he and Junkyu wouldn't let these rich kids easily outshine them, even with their extravagant get-up.

They both decided that going as Red Riding Hood and the Wolf would be perfect, as they were going as a pair together. 

Junkyu, being the wolf, wore a brown checkered polo and light rugged pants. He painted his nose black and wore a brown mane - that was originally a brown wig - then placed a headband with fluffy ears on it to finish the look. While Jihoon, as the male version of Red Riding Hood- wore a white t-shirt with elbow-length sleeves and tight black pants, topped with a red hoodie that was messily cut in half on the waist area to give the look a creepy touch.

It wasn't the most detailed, but it definitely stood them out from the crowd of familiar Halloween costumes.

And even with their unique idea, they stood no chance against Hyunsuk and his posse.

Their table was situated beside the DJ's booth, right beside the booming system. They were all wearing the same costume as Hyunsuk, only rather than a red underside on the cape like his, it was the blinding color of silver instead. They sat elegantly on the black canapé, wine glass held delicately on their hands as they swished the _blood-red_ wine inside. 

They all looked so natural, so in character that one could easily mistake them as _real_ vampires. 

Jihoon must've been staring for too long, for Hyunsuk looked up from the conversation at the table, and met his curious eyes.

His own eyes widened as soon as it met his, and grabbed Junkyu - who was dancing clumsily with a drunk warlock - dragging him towards the buffet table.

" _Ow_ , Hey! What gives Jihoon?!" He tried to pry his hands away but Jihoon had a tight grip on his arm, effectively dragging him with him until they reached their destination.

Junkyu glowered at him, mad he got disturbed in the middle of his _game_. Jihoon shrugged, albeit nervously. "What?! I just needed some refills." He shook the empty red cup in his hand.

He tried to discreetly look back at Hyunsuk, trying to figure out if his attention was still on him. And it was still on his, alright, but this time his orbs weren't alone.

The two men seated on each of his sides joined in his staring, all the while murmuring things and smirking as they continued to scrutinize Jihoon from across the room. An involuntary chill shook his whole being, which quickly caught Junkyu's attention.

"What?" He asked, startling Jihoon and making him face the table again. "N-nothing!"

Junkyu squinted his eyes at him, seeing through his lie. He looked away from him then turned towards the direction he was looking at just seconds ago. His eyes lit up when it landed on a familiar face.

" _Ooooh_." His eyes looked back at Jihoon's flustered form. He grinned slyly- a _great_ idea popping in his mind. 

"Let's come say our hi-s!" Jihoon's eyes widened at his words, not expecting to hear such a bold idea.

"No, we aren't-- _hey_!" Jihoon tried to protest, but Junkyu was having none of it and forcefully pulled him along to Hyunsuk's table.

Seeing the two were fast approaching their way, the three gents polished whatever crease that formed on their outfits and straightened their backs.

"Junkyu, Jihoon," Hyunsuk greeted, acknowledging their presence as soon as they stood in front of them.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We just wanted to say thank you for the party. It's not every day we get invited to a place like this. We've had _a lot_ of fun," Junkyu looked at the frozen Jihoon beside him, "Especially, Jihoon." He hardly patted the older man's back, making him jolt in his feet.

Jihoon scolded him under his breath, embarrassed at the attention he purposely directed to him. He hesitantly looked towards the trio watching them, and could only gulp at the way Hyunsuk raked his features from his head down to his toes.

"Ah, Of course! I suppose you two still aren't leaving, correct?" He finally said after a hot second of checking out Jihoon shamelessly.

"No, no. This is a once in a lifetime party held in a _damn_ castle! We aren't going until the crowd does." 

"That's the spirit!" It was the fellow with a beautiful beauty mark on his cheek that spoke.

He went beside Junkyu's side and placed his arm around him, albeit looking a little awkward with the height difference.

"I like him." He said, eyes bouncing from Hyunsuk to the other figure sitting with them, as if asking for permission for his bold declaration.

"Very well, Why don't you join us for a game for the rest of the night?"

The silent man beside Hyunsuk took an empty bottle from the table and flipped it, catching it perfectly in his hands again. "Spin the bottle." He simply said.

"Ooh, sounds interesting! Let's join, Hoon!" Junkyu tried to convince Jihoon, knowing he would act all hesitant with the suggestion.

"I-I don't know..."

"Yes, trust me. It's going to be a lot of fun, _Hoon_." He tested out his nickname on his tongue, his sultry tone making the simple name sound exotic. His two companions chortled silently, amused at Hyunsuk's unusual flirty display.

"I-if you insist." Jihoon finally answered, recovering from the electric shock the tone Hyunsuk used with his name sent him.

The ravenette smiled widely, his fangs showing in the process. "I'm _very_ glad to hear that. Shall we go inside the castle? The courtyard's too noisy and busy for our little game."

He stood up and brushed the invisible specks of dust on his suit, then snapped his finger- effectively catching the attention of everyone sitting with them at the table. He pointed towards the large oak door - the entrance to the castle - and immediately, everyone rose to their feet and walked towards it.

"What is he, some kind of mafia boss?" Junkyu tried to discreetly whisper to Jihoon, completely forgetting the man standing beside him who could clearly hear his faintest of words.

"No, he's just _that_ rich." The stranger answered while leaning closer to the pair, making Junkyu widen his eyes like a mouse caught in a trap.

The man simply smiled at him and gestured towards the door, "Shall we go?"

The two nodded, following the crowd towards it, and finally, stepped inside the fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night has just started, don't cower away now. c;


	3. Spin the Bottle

If the outside view was breathtaking, then the insides of the castle would be comparable to the 7 wonders of the world.

They didn't expect the shimmering gold and silver decorations plastered all over the place, the complete opposite of the old exterior the castle had.

Paintings that looked like it was painted a century ago, but kept in perfect condition, retaining the brilliance it held like when it was first freshly painted. 

The large red carpet with golden strands splayed all over, complementing the grey-colored bricks that made up the floor.

Their jaws were starting to hurt from having to gawk so widely at the beauty of the place.

"This way, everyone." Hyunsuk's booming voice snapped them back to reality. He stood beside a heavy wooden door then burst it wide open, welcoming them to a large room decorated with the same elegance they saw earlier, only added with a cozy fireplace.

Everyone scurried inside, finding their place to sit on. And when the only place left for Jihoon and Junkyu to sit on was the couch with Hyunsuk and his two companions- Jihoon knew it was going to be a _long_ night.

Junkyu sat beside the fellow who approached him earlier, making the only seat available was beside Hyunsuk. He grumbled under his breath, but nonetheless, sat down and tried his best to get comfortable.

"Everyone, it's time to play spin the bottle. You know the rules." The crowd started chatting loudly in anticipation.

"Yoshi."

"Yedam."

The two mysterious companions of Hyunsuk introduced themselves out of nowhere. Surprised by their sudden introduction, they could only nod their heads in acknowledgment.

"I'll spin the bottle first." Hyunsuk announced, grabbing the bottle from Yoshi's hand. He laid down the bottle on the table right in the center, and spun the thing with great force.

It twirled and twirled for a long time, until the bottle slowed down and the anticipation started building.

When the bottle reached its slowest speed, Jihoon started to sweat in worry in his seat. He knew there's a dozen of other people in the room that had the same chance as him to be picked, but he had a weird tingly feeling in his stomach- one that he didn't like, one bit.

It moved slowly, then slower, then slowest until- _gulp_.

"Jihoon! Our lovely red riding hood of the night!" Yedam loudly announced.

Hyunsuk stared intensely at Jihoon for the nth time that night, ignoring everyone else.

He continued to stare at him until the brunette visibly shivered. He smirked, a playful one, then asked,

"Truth or Dare." 

Jihoon felt like he was getting sucked into his two irises with the way he was staring. He couldn't help but stammer his answer, "T-truth."

_Interesting_. Hyunsuk said in his mind, not expecting him at all to choose truth. But he knows eventually when the night goes deeper, he will get the answer he wants to hear from him.

But for now, he'll quench one curiosity that's been roaming his mind since he first laid his eyes on him,

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The crowd swooned at Hyunsuk's boldness.

Jihoon flushed, not expecting such a personal question to be asked. While Junkyu, on the other hand, tried his best to contain the loud squealing bubbling inside his throat at what's _finally_ happening right in front of him.

"...No, I don't." 

Hyunsuk's eyes lit up in glee. He tried to hide the smile growing on his lips by covering a hand over it, then nodded to mask it as just him nodding in satisfaction.

"That's round 1 quickly done!" Yoshi interjected when it looked like Jihoon and Hyunsuk weren't going to do anything other than look at each other all night. "now spin that bottle, Jihoon!" 

Jihoon finally snapped out of it when he heard his name. He reached for the bottle on the table and flicked his hand to spin it. The unstable shaking of his hands made the bottle slightly move from its original position.

The bottle reached its slowest speed faster than when it was Hyunsuk who spun it. It looked like it was going to stop from its spinning at any second, and the bottle was facing the other side- where the other invited guests were sitting at.

Hyunsuk growled lowly, not on his watch.

As if some kind of magnet pulled it, the bottle suddenly spun away from where it was originally going to land and instead pointed at Hyunsuk's victorious figure.

"What a coincidence," Hyunsuk said, acting surprised despite knowing exactly what had happened. "Ask away, Jihoon."

"Truth or Dare."

"Hmm, Truth." Hyunsuk answered, surprising both Jihoon and the crowd. 

The Count was known for his adventurous ways, always seeking new heights to conquer. So hearing him choose truth rather than dare at a game of Spin the bottle was very much the complete opposite of his known personality.

"Well, then," Jihoon took a big breath, "I'll return your own question to you. Do _you_ have a boyfriend?"

Hyunsuk smirked, seeing through Jihoon's nervous demeanor and realizing he has already trapped Jihoon into his sticky web, and he hasn't even done anything other than make him swoon with his words and his stares.

He mused his curiosity with his confident answer, "No, I'm a free man."

"Well, isn't this turning into a real-life version of Tinder?" Yedam said, genuinely amused by the things unfolding right in front of them. "Suk, I hate to break the mood, but you gotta spin the bottle again!" 

Hyunsuk shrugged, feigning innocence at Yedam's words- then spun the bottle and continued the game.

For the next rounds, the game proceeded with no problems. Spicy details revealed with every truth, and funny moments shared with every dare.

It seemed like the bottle wasn't gonna land on Jihoon anymore than it already did, so he finally relaxed and joined in the fun.

Hyunsuk watched the game in silence, his eyes watched in interest but the rest of his face remained stoic. Occasionally he would look at the clock placed on top of the rustic side table sitting beside him. Every time his ears caught the shifting of the clock's hand, his eyes would travel towards the object, no matter how interesting the topic at hand was.

Eagerly waiting for the right time. Waiting for his plan to reach its full fruition.

And then, it finally came.

He looked at Jihoon, completely loosened up all thanks to the crowd who worked on creating a light atmosphere. 

He looked at the clock ticking on his side, just the right amount of time has passed to successfully disguise the whole thing as an unplanned game.

His eyes met Yoshi and Yedam, giving them a nod of signal.

The right time has come, it was time to end their little game- and let Hyunsuk have the prize he's been waiting.

"Yoshi, will you do the honor of spinning the bottle for the last time?" Hyunsuk stood up from his seat and took the bottle from the table. He walked towards where Yoshi was seated and offered him the object.

"Of course, Count Hyunsuk." Yoshi accepted gladly, preparing for the grand ending they've been orchestrating since the game started.

He placed the bottle back on the table like it was the most delicate thing on earth.

With a light flick, the bottle began its rotation- spinning in precise speed. It didn't spin fast nor did it spin slow, it spun at a steady pace- giving no one a clue as to when it would stop and point at the lucky last _victim_ of the night.

It spun steadily for a few seconds, all eyes on it with eager anticipation, before it abruptly stopped

\- the trio smirking seeing where the bottle was pointing.

_Jihoon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes :^)


	4. Dare

"Jihoon, you seem to be the bottle's favorite tonight!" Yoshi said and paired it with the clapping of his hands. His eyes traveled at Yedam then Hyunsuk's, a knowing look exchanged between them.

"Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare." _Checkmate._

"That's a surprisingly _brave_ choice from you." He said, feigning shock- but inside, he knew that they've played their cards right. The oblivious Jihoon willingly took the bait, now all they have to do is roll him up.

"Since you showed us your bravery, I should reward it with the bravest dare that I could think of. Don't you agree, guys?" The crowd nodded with no hesitance, like a mob in a monster rally. 

"I dare you to.."

"...Kiss Hyunsuk, better yet-" He looked at Hyunsuk who was encouraging him with an approving smirk, "spend 7 minutes in heaven - rather _hell_ \- with our beloved Count."

" ** _What?!_** "

"Yes!" Junkyu exclaimed excitedly beside him. 

"There's no way in **_hell_** that I'm doing that."

"Come on, it's just 7 minutes. And besides," Yoshi now stood up and approached Jihoon, a hand placed on his shoulder. "Everyone else did their dares with no question, shouldn't you do the same- in respect of everyone?" Yoshi egged him on.

Jihoon's eyes wavered to the crowd watching them. His resolve crumbled at every eye his own met.

"F-fine... But just 7 minutes, no more than that."

"Oh, that's more than enough for me." Hyunsuk daringly declared, riling the crowd even more.

"Shall we go to the small secluded room? It would be less awkward for you if everyone's eyes weren't glued on us as we did _it_." Hyunsuk gestured at the door Jihoon's eyes seemed to miss when they first entered.

"Y-yeah, let's go." Wanting to not further embarrass himself, Jihoon took Hyunsuk's hand and let him take the lead in walking them towards the other chamber.

"Are you really going to do it?" Jihoon asked as soon as the door was closed shut.

Hyunsuk pivoted on his step, then started walking slowly towards Jihoon- effectively intimidating him despite his smaller stature. 

The brunette took a step back each time Hyunsuk took one closer to him. Closer and closer he got, until- _thud!_ his back hit the door with a loud impact.

_Ooooooh!_ He could clearly hear the crowd's riled up reactions from behind the closed door.

"Of course, I will," he placed a hand beside Jihoon's head, rattling the door with his heavy hand.

_This is getting too spicy!_ A loud voice shouted in excitement from the other room. Jihoon bit his lip in irritation, knowing exactly whose voice it was. _Junkyu_.

"What kind of host would I be if I'm not honest in playing my own game?" He rose a brow after, all the while staring at Jihoon's pair of lips. He looked up towards Jihoon's brown eyes, asking him for permission. When he saw no complaint in them. He slowly inched his face closer, eyes glued to their destination.

Jihoon gulped when he saw Hyunsuk's face was just inches away from him. He then recomposed himself and straightened his back- towering once again over the small but intimidating man. "C-can we not do it by the door? It's too embarrassing with everyone behind it."

"Of course, I'd like you to enjoy yourself while we're doing _it_." He says as if implying something else other than kissing is going to happen. Jihoon could only pray he survives the night without completely turning into a tomato, with how much he has turned red at every little thing Hyunsuk said to him.

The older man chuckled, amused at how easily he could fluster Jihoon, even with his simplest of words.

"After you." He gestured to the love seat sitting at the center of the room. A ruby rose carpet right beneath it- the perfect color to compliment the golden colors of the furniture.

He nodded, steeling his nerves, and made his way towards the settee.

He sat down hesitantly on the center, butt right on the edge- not knowing exactly where should he be seated. Hyunsuk shook his head, an amused smiled on his face, then followed him on the love seat. He sat down way more comfortably than he did.

It was quiet for a few seconds, save for the sound of the ticking clock before them.

Jihoon cleared his throat awkwardly, seeing Hyunsuk wasn't gonna do anything any time soon. _Do I have to take the lead?_

"U-uhm, Hyuns--"

With blinding speed, Hyunsuk pulled Jihoon to him- crashing their lips together in a feverish kiss.

Taken aback by the sudden intrusion, Jihoon sat frozen on his seat for a few seconds.

When Hyunsuk's ministrations didn't stop even when he sensed the others unresponsiveness- Jihoon couldn't help but give in to his heated kiss. Lost in the spell that enchanted him with every movement of his lips.

It started with just the soft patting of lips, trying to find out how the other prefers the smooching of the lips. Until more seconds passed, and the innocent kiss turned harder with growing need. 

It was Jihoon who first poked his tongue and asked permission to take their kissing to another level- taking Hyunsuk by surprise. He certainly didn't expect him to be the one to initiate things, not when he was acting all timid earlier.

He smirked triumphantly mid-kiss, one that Jihoon felt, frustrating the younger man.

When he realized that Hyunsuk wasn't opening his mouth on purpose. He bit on Hyunsuk's lips, taking the older man by surprise, and forcefully slipped his tongue when he gasped.

Jihoon gave him no time to recover and quickly explored the insides of his cavern, from his molars to the wet organ still sitting prettily on his mouth. He wasted no time and gave the thing a lick, inviting it to the familiar dance of the french.

Hyunsuk responded quickly to it, taking a hold of Jihoon's jaw and tilting his head in a better angle- giving him an easier access to explore the other's wet cavern.

For a few seconds, only the lewd noises of mouths smacking were heard in the room.

The rowdy crowd eager to eavesdrop completely forgotten, complete focus on the task at hand.

Jihoon knew it was nowhere near normal for him to act like this. He doesn't usually share a tongue with a stranger, and on the first day at that. But there's something about Hyunsuk that's pulling him in.

Like gravity on earth, no matter how much he fights it, he falls and falls deeply into the abyss called him.

After what felt like years of just tongue swishing, the two finally felt their lungs heave desperately, the need for air becoming inevitable.

Hesitantly, they both pulled away. But not without Jihoon's tongue accidentally grazing on Hyunsuk's sharp fangs, making the tip bleed lightly at its razor sharpness.

" _Ow_!" Jihoon jumped from his seat at the sharp pain he felt on his tongue. He covered his hand over his mouth, inspecting for a second what just happened by swishing it lightly around his mouth. When he felt another sharp pain when it came in contact with one of his pointy molars, he poked the thing out to check with his own eyes what just happened.

"Are you o--" Hyunsuk couldn't finish his own sentence.

There in front of him was Jihoon, blood stained his tongue poked out, completely captivating all of his attention.

"I think I hit that fake fangs of yours." Jihoon concluded, hissing right after. "What's that made of even?" He asked, but received no answer from the ravenette in front of him.

Confused by his partner's silence, he tried to ignore the pain and finally looked up to check on Hyunsuk.

He didn't expect for his eyes to meet Hyunsuk's intense gaze. His eyes were glowing red, _just like what Junkyu mentioned earlier_ , staring at the blood trickling down from the side of Jihoon's lips.

Noticing where he was looking at, he wiped the blood with the sleeves of his hoodie- which only smeared the mess on his formerly pristine jacket. Hyunsuk's breathe hitched loudly at the sight.

Jihoon's ears quickly picked it up, "S-sorry, do you hate messes?" He asked, not trying to sound intimidated by the sudden shift in Hyunsuk's mood- but failed completely.

"I-i'll clean it-- _mmph_!" His sentence was cut short when Hyunsuk suddenly grabbed the collars of his shirt and pulled him once again to his proximity.

Expecting for another kiss, Jihoon closed his eyes and puckered his lips in surrender. But that wasn't what Hyunsuk was aiming for.

He felt something warm, _wet_ , touching him, but the sensation wasn't coming from his lips. _No, it was..._

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at where Hyunsuk's attention was all focused in.

His eyes widened when he realized the warmth he felt on his face was Hyunsuk's tongue licking - _looking like in ecstasy_ \- the corners of his mouth, where his blood was still seeping down from the wound on his tongue.

"H-Hyunsuk?" He called out, but the man paid him no attention. He continued licking off the blood trickling down like his life depended on it. Until his consistent licking completely dried it all up, leaving him hanging while his bloodthirst was on. 

He growled when his tongue could no longer taste the sweet yet coppery taste Jihoon's blood gave him.

He decided he still hasn't had enough. If Jihoon's lips were delicious, then his blood would be a gourmet meal, racking up the 5-star reviews from every mouth that devours it.

His inhibitions were completely gone, his instincts taking over.

Hyunsuk bit his lip, pulling him closer to him. Jihoon hissed quietly but didn't fight when he felt Hyunsuk's tongue explore his mouth for another round.

He responded with passion when he felt Hyunsuk's tongue teasingly flicked his. And moaned loudly when he kept doing it, but never really gave it a full second of its attention.

As their kiss lasted longer, the more coppery it tasted.

_It's probably because of my bleeding tongue._ He tried to convince himself.

But the taste was getting stronger and stronger, and became unbearable as the seconds passed.

Eventually, Jihoon had to pull away, coughing lightly at the back of his hand at the overwhelming weird taste.

When his coughing finally stopped, he pulled his hand away and was _bewildered_ at the sight that welcomed him.

His hand was completely stained with what he can only assume was his _own_ blood. He used his other hand to take a swipe on his lips, and only saw more blood now decorating the other.

He turned his body towards the mirror behind him and saw the _bloody_ mess made on his face.

Blood smeared all over his lips reaching until the end of his chin. His cheeks and jaws also had smears of blood, from Hyunsuk having to hold it on his own bloodied hands.

_Hyunsuk_.

He turned back to the man of the hour, finally noticing his disheveled appearance.

Hair completely wild, blood smeared all over his face, fangs elongated, eyes blood-shot red, and a creepy smile plastered on his dangerously handsome face.

"Jihoon, your blood is the sweetest wine. Perhaps the sweetest I've ever tasted in my _immortal_ life."

He waited for no answer and grabbed his shoulders, tackling the younger man down on the couch. He opened his mouth, giving him the full display of his fangs elongating, then bit deeply on a vein on his neck.

" _H-Hyunsuk!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fin(?)]
> 
> I actually have a poll on twt to decide whether I should proceed with a full-on smut or just let it be an open ending :^)
> 
> I'll update this again sometime in the future for bonus chapters with what happened with Junkyu, and Yoshi & Yedam and how they've come affiliated with our Count ;p
> 
> Until then, Happy Halloween!


	5. RATED: The Count's Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on the update, sukhoons ;)

" _H-Hyunsuk!_ "

Jihoon desperately screamed, but it was already too late. The count has settled himself on the crook of his neck. Slowly tracing from just below his jaw to where he felt his vein pound the loudest, making the helpless man beneath him shiver involuntarily.

Hyunsuk shifted his focus momentarily from the tempting neck craned in front of him, to the face of its owner.

Eyes closed while his brows scrunched together, teeth biting on the bottom of his lip until the poor thing turned red, one hand gripping on his locks while the other gripped desperately on Hyunsuk's biceps. The perfect mix of fear yet undeniable want.

Hyunsuk licked his lips in anticipation.

When the sprawled Brunette felt that Hyunsuk hadn't made any movements for seconds, he opened his eyes warily to look at the vampire above him.

His hazel eyes searched for his gray ones, and as soon as they met, Hyunsuk's pupils turned crimson red - his thirst tripling at the sight of lust clouding his hues.

He dove back down to his neck and bit hard on his jugular, taking Jihoon by surprise, almost making him let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

" _Ffnn_!" He muffled his moans with the biting of his lips, while Hyunsuk concentrated on nothing but sucking his delicious blood. It's like he's been starved for so long, desperately lapping on his red liquid, not minding the mess it made all over his face.

From the moment his hypersensitive senses picked up the sound of his blood pounding when he stood right behind them at the gates of the Castle, his fangs were already tingling.

Curiosity soaring with every stare exchanged, every word uttered, every blush colored. It all made the urge to just throw him over, bend his neck and taste the blood that's been teasing him, _harder_ each time it happened.

But with his Millenium of experience, he knows good things come to those who wait. And, my god, has that saying never failed him.

The Monster continued drinking from _his_ human's vein, until the pleasure Jihoon felt started turning into pain.

He tried his damnest to keep his moans from escaping his lips, but the more the moment lasted- the harder it gets. His mouth was starting to bleed already from having to bite them hard for so long, staining his lips bloody red, much like the color Hyunsuk made earlier on it.

His neck was starting to cramp from having to be stretched for so long, the tickling feeling of having his skin pierced with his fangs now starting to ache like a bruise, and his lungs were just about to give up from having to hold his breath for so long.

"H-Hyunsuk..." He tried to call for the count's attention, but he was still too lost in his own oasis. 

" ** _Hyunsuk..._** " He said with a firmer voice, thinking perhaps his voice was just too timid earlier for his ears to pick up his words. But even with the increased volume of his voice, the Count still continued to ignore him, acting as if he was deaf.

Jihoon's mind started panicking. If the Vampire doesn't snap out from his bloodlust any time soon, then he's sure that he'll end up getting sucked until dry, and may very well be the cause of his tragic demise.

He had to think of something, _anything_ , to save himself from the doors of death.

He tried his hardest to think while he felt his consciousness slowly losing its grip.

Then, an idea popped on his mind.

It may be dirty and has a high chance of backfiring on him, but he had no other choice. His life or his dignity? He couldn't have the latter without the first.

He lets go of his hair and slides down his hand to the destination in mind. Hovering down from Hyunsuk's clothed chest, down to where he knew the Count would not be able to ignore, no matter how deep he was in his bloodthirst.

" _Mmmph_!" **Bingo**.

The Count's head whipped backward when he felt Jihoon's hand, cupping his growing erection.

"W-what are you--" For the first time, the Count stuttered and showed his vulnerable side to Jihoon. The younger man took it as his signal to keep going and held him firmly on his hand, cupping him hard.

Unlike Jihoon, Hyunsuk didn't hold back his moans- not caring even if the whole party hears his shameless moans.

"D-Don't start a game you can't finish." Hyunsuk warned, breathless but still having that intense gaze on his eyes. Telling Jihoon that he's crossing dangerous territories that he's not one to walk out of, once he has started.

"You're one to talk." Jihoon fought back, maybe it was the adrenaline or perhaps it was the hormones talking? But it wasn't the type of boldness Hyunsuk expected from the timid man.

The count smirked, amused at how Jihoon just kept entertaining him as the night grew darker. " **You asked for it**."

Hyunsuk bent down again towards Jihoon's neck, but this time, started licking and kissing around the wound his fangs made. Naturally healing what he has caused with the Vampiric powers his saliva had that quickly closes his victim's wounds, concealing the evidence from curious eyes.

Surprised by the sudden softness in his treatment, Jihoon couldn't contain his moans any longer.

Hyunsuk traveled his smooches from around his neck to the corners of his jawline, Jihoon mewling at each kiss. He nipped lightly on his earlobes before whispering, "Let everyone know who's the cause of your noises."

The moan Jihoon let out was the loudest he has ever heard.

The ravenette's lips hovered above his face, his eyes scanning at the mess he made, then intently looked at his cherry red lips.

He took one look to his eyes before diving to them and let their tongues reunite like lovers separated by a long time. He couldn't believe that the blood that drove him crazy just seconds ago now held no such effect on him.

Once his lust for pleasure starts, _nothing_ could snap him out of it until he reaches his release.

The Count's hand slowly slid up from Jihoon's petite waist to the hem of his hoodie. He separated their lips momentarily to pull off his hoodie. He worked on removing his cape next by unclasping its chain around his neck, all the while Jihoon was busy unbuttoning the buttons on his vest.

Hyunsuk shrugged off both garments, shaking his white polo in the process- teasing Jihoon's eyes with the small reveal of his smooth chest.

The Monster quickly noticed where his attention was at, "You know you could do more than stare, right?" He took hold of Jihoon's hand and pulled him closer to his body. He settled him comfortably in his lap before resuming their kiss. The position making it more intimate with the closeness of their bodies, Jihoon's hands settling comfortably around his neck while Hyunsuk embraced him closer.

Jihoon took Hyunsuk's earlier words as an open invitation to take their game to a higher level, and slid his hand inside the vampire's clothing. 

He felt the warmth of his skin, hands gliding from his defined abdomen to the hardness of his chest. His mind raced with the picture painted on his mind from just having to touch him. If he felt delicious on his touch, how much more when he tastes him? His hand only quickened its caresses on his chest.

Hyunsuk, on the other hand, was busy gripping on Jihoon's waist. Occasionally traveling down to his hips then tantalizingly slowed down to his thighs, and then repeating the same thing again until Jihoon was left as a shivering mess against him.

Although his lips felt immaculate on his, things have been a little too slow, too vanilla for the Count's liking. He needed to feel Jihoon's skin on his, and he needed it now.

His hand finally traveled to the insides of his thighs, caressing them as softly as he could against the fabric of his pants. Then slowly slid his fingers upward, until the tips of it met the tent on his pants.

He opened both of his eyes to watch his partner's reaction, before grabbing his erection hard without warning.

"A-aah!" Jihoon yelped, but refused to let go of Hyunsuk's lips. He continued vibrating his reactions from the Vampire's palming on their connected lips.

Encouraged by the younger man's reaction, Hyunsuk palmed him faster, creating a delicious friction with the added thickness of Jihoon's pants.

The sensation was so good, _too good_ , that Jihoon had to let go of from their kiss just to shamelessly grind on his hand. He looked directly at Hyunsuk's blown up pupils while he continued to pleasure himself with his hand.

He noticed that his eyes were no longer the crimson red it was earlier, rather it was the color of a dark metal gray- glossed with undeniable lust.

"Naughty human." Was all Hyunsuk huffed before he impatiently grabbed Jihoon's polo and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. He could no longer control his own desires after seeing Jihoon pleasure himself.

Jihoon could only gasp for air as Hyunsuk started trailing kisses and nips, from his milky white collar bones down to the smooth skin of his chest.

The Count didn't give him any warnings when his tongue flicked one nipple to his mouth, softly sucking on it then biting it after just to play with Jihoon's mind. While the other unattended was playfully squeezed and cupped by Hyunsuk's hand.

" _D-don't tease!_ " Jihoon desperately pleaded, the pleasure from both of his nipples becoming unbearable by the second. He felt his lips curl on his chest.

"I warned you." Hyunsuk's simple answer.

He continued kissing down past the lines of his ribcage, taking his time on appreciating the visible abs on his skin, until his lips reached where his V-line were.

He passionately kissed around the area, teasing Jihoon even more every time his lips dangerously got close to the core of his lust. The other could only sigh and moan as he helplessly watched him from above.

Hyunsuk popped his eyes open and looked up to meet Jihoon's gaze. Intensely looking at it while his lips dipped lower, from the small patch of hair, to the leather belt looped around his pants, until his lips finally reached- _oh_.

Jihoon helplessly spread his bent knees wider as Hyunsuk's lips met his bulge. He bit him teasingly, earning him a loud moan as the brunette's hand gripped tightly on his hair.

"Just do i-it..." Jihoon begged, when Hyunsuk only kissed him all over that spot but not showing any signs of progressing further.

"Do what?" He feigned innocence while his kisses never stopped, purposely frustrating the younger man.

"You know... m-my.." He couldn't finish his sentence, too embarrassed to even call it out loud.

"Your what, Jihoon? I won't know until you tell me." The count was relentless with his teasing. Jihoon cursed, he knew that he would not be proceeding unless he told him what he wanted to hear.

And so he said it, with the loudest voice he can. Swallowing his pride, mind only clouded with lust.

" _My dick, just start sucking my dick!_ "

He hoped to whatever God that's embarrassingly listening in to them that no one from the other room heard it. But who was he kidding?

The Vampire couldn't contain the laughter that burst from his mouth. He was only teasing him but he was eventually going to do it if he sees that Jihoon has had enough, but for him to actually say it out loud? The night just keeps getting better and better.

"Your honesty shall be rewarded." Hyunsuk said after his fit of laughter, then grabbed the loops of his pants and started unbuckling his belt. He unzipped his pants sensually, intentionally slowing down at the shape of his cock. Turning Jihoon on even more.

So when he pulled his trousers down along with his brief, Hyunsuk wasn't surprised to see him immediately sprung tall.

He wasted no time and grabbed him full on his hand, starting his pumping at a slow pace that drove Jihoon _absolutely_ crazy.

"Aah!" He moaned loudly when Hyunsuk rubbed his tip, coating his finger with his pre-cum.

"Tsk, tsk. You're not gonna last long if you're this easy to please, Jihoon." Hyunsuk started quickening his pace, stealing Jihoon's breath away.

The count thought that his hand's ministrations weren't enough, so he bent down again, sliding Jihoon's pulsing cock inside the warmth of his mouth, while his hand continued to pump the parts his mouth couldn't take.

Jihoon helplessly arched his back, making his head meet the soft paddings of the couch. His hands gripped desperately around the sofa's arms as the pleasure started building up with the warmth of Hyunsuk's mouth and his pacing that never slowed down.

" _Oh God!_ " He mewled, feeling that familiar sensation hitting him faster than he expected. With the wetness of his cavern, his teeth grazing the sides, his hollowed cheeks making the perfect suction. It was only a matter of time.

"A-aah!" He screamed, but not from his release, but the frustration when Hyunsuk suddenly stopped just when he was almost at his peak.

He angrily looked down at him, while the Monster only wiped the sides of his lips nonchalantly- a mix of saliva and Jihoon's leak - unbothered by the other's glaring.

"You can't come now. Not when I haven't had my fun yet with you."

Hyunsuk stood up and pulled his loosened polo off his body, then followed by his black trousers until he was only left in his Calvin Klein's.

"Take it off." He commanded, clearly not giving Jihoon the option to refuse.

Jihoon, who was just desperate to find his release, willingly did his bidding. He pulled his undergarment down, making Hyunsuk sigh in relief. His length finally springing free from its constraints.

Much like Jihoon's, Hyunsuk's was thick- veins popping, indicating just how riled up he had become with their little foreplay.

Hyunsuk grabbed his own and started stroking it's tip. He walked closer to him until its head bumped with Jihoon's wet lips.

"Suck it." His pupils flared widely at just the imagination of having his sweet lips wrap around his shaft.

Jihoon opened his mouth wide with no complaints, the Monster hastily filling it with his cock. He positions his hands on Jihoon's head, then starts directing it to the pace he most liked- while Jihoon watched him from below with wide innocent eyes, fueling Hyunsuk's fantasy even more.

The Count hissed when he felt his tip reach the back of his throat, " _Fuck_ , you feel so good, baby."

Jihoon moaned at the little pet name, the vibrations sending chills down Hyunsuk's spine.

When he felt his own release nearing, Hyunsuk stopped the movements of his hips and pulled his cock away with a loud pop- a trail of saliva connecting them.

"Now we're even." He said, breathless but still trying to sound his usual confident self.

He held his aching member before looking at Jihoon again and instructing him, "On the couch."

Jihoon complied quickly and sprawled himself back on the couch, legs opening wide.

"No, bend over the rest." Now that made Jihoon gulp.

He hesitantly turned around, face looking back, awaiting for Hyunsuk's next words. "And?"

He raised his eyebrows, walking closer to his bent figure, before gripping on his hip. "And? Enjoy the rest of the show."

A loud gasp came out of Jihoon's lips when he felt the Count's fingers on his hole, slowly circling his hands around it- then inserted a finger with no warning.

"Relax." Hyunsuk cooed when he felt him clench his finger tighter rather than loosening. He continued pumping his finger slowly inside, until he felt that he was ready for another.

" _Ah!_ " He gasped, the feeling of two fingers pumping inside quickly overwhelming him, but the count was determined to loosen him more.

He steadily pumped his fingers - _in and out_ \- knuckles harshly bumping with his cheeks at every thrust.

"H-Hyunsuk.." The Vampire looked up from his concentration, "Please..." Jihoon begged desperately, face blushing while his skin glistened with sweat under the lights- his beauty heightened with the lewd expression on his face.

It was enough to drive Hyunsuk mad.

He pulled off his two fingers and quickly replaced it with his huge member.

" _Ah!_ " Jihoon cried, not expecting him to enter so quickly. 

Hyunsuk grabbed his hips then trailed down to spread him wider for him. He pulled out then plunged deeper, up to the hilt each time. The brunette could only helplessly arch his back, arms straight while his hands gripped the couch's armrest firmly.

The shorter man nuzzled his face on the back of his neck, trailing tickling kisses all over it until his lips reached his ear to whisper, "You're so tight."

His dirty talking only egged Jihoon more, his own shaft now covered with his leaking liquids.

Hyunsuk noticed the glistening white on Jihoon's tip, also aching for its release. And he's not one to deny his partner's release.

With one hand holding on the back of Jihoon's neck to steady himself, his other reached Jihoon's, making the human gasp- every nerve on it beyond sensitive.

He started pumping him, matching his own pacing inside Jihoon's warm hole.

The brunette looked back, albeit in difficulty with Hyunsuk's hand still tightly gripping on his neck, "You looked like you needed someone's help." The Count managed to say despite, while his lungs were heaving for the air snatched away from him, everytime his hips met his.

Hyunsuk pushed him down on the couch, returning him to his bent position, when he felt his member twitch inside him- warning him just how close he is to his release. 

With one bruising grip on his hips, he relentlessly pushed in and out- until the only thing they could hear echoing in the room was the loud slapping of their skins. All the while, his other hand jerked Jihoon with the same intensity.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. Not being able to keep up anymore with two tasks at hand. He lets go of Jihoon's and instead used both hands to grip on his hips. Deliciously positioning him to the right spot that drove him crazy.

"I'm so _fucking_ close." His thrusts quickened even faster, as if it wasn't fast enough already. Jihoon screamed at the mix of pleasure and pain caused by his pacing, clenching him in the process- which only attributed to Hyunsuk's end.

" ** _Fuck!"_** He pulled out and came harshly, painting Jihoon's cheeks with the spurts of his white liquid.

One, two, three pumps. His load was a huge one.

Jihoon could only stroke his aching member while he watched Hyunsuk come undone behind him.

When he finally released everything, he briefly collapsed on Jihoon's back, before he noticed the human's hand stroking his shaft.

He looked at Jihoon in the eye and whispered, "Come here..."

Jihoon obediently obliged and turned himself around. He released a little yelp when Hyunsuk pulled him into his laps then moaned when he started stroking his cock again.

He pumped him harsh and fast, the pacing that he discovered Jihoon liked most.

He buried his nose on Jihoon's neck, then soon after started leaving love marks on every patch of skin that his lips touched.

Jihoon could only curl his head at the immense pleasure he felt, from the delicious pace on his cock to the ticklish kisses on his neck.

"F-faster.." He demanded, eager to reach his release, he has waited long enough.

The Vampire happily complied and quickened his pumping, up and down, from the base to the tip. Jihoon moaned loudly, the pleasure nearly driving him crazy.

He started moving his own hips, meeting Hyunsuk's hand half-way, and _God_ did that feel amazing.

He continued the delicious position he found himself in, until he couldn't take it anymore.

" _A-ah!_ " He screamed, his cock exploding in Hyunsuk's hand. He hugged the Vampire tight while his dick uncontrollably twitched as he completely coated his hand with his hot liquid. 

Hyunsuk continued pumping him slowly, until he felt him relax on his shoulders as he came down from his high. He laid his tired figure down on the couch then went to the box of tissues on top of the cabinet.

"You're kinkier than I thought." Hyunsuk said while he cleaned himself. Jihoon flushed, covering his face with the back of his hand from embarrassment.

"Here." He removed his hand and looked at the tissues Hyunsuk offered him.

"T-thanks..." How could he still be embarrassed after everything they've done?

Then it dawned on him.

"W-wait, Everyone must've heard us?!" Suddenly remembering the crowd who more than likely have heard everything, especially his lewd noises.

Still naked, he hopped off the couch and ran to the door. He placed his ear on it, trying to hear for any of their reactions at their not-so-7-minutes in heaven.

But his ears couldn't pick up any noise, no matter which part he pressed his ears on. 

Odd.

They were attentive reacting to everything they did earlier, and they should be even more rowdier now when it's so obvious what has gone down inside.

Curious as to what happened, he opened the door a small crack, just enough for his eyes to take a peek.

The room was empty.

He burst the door open, not caring he was stark naked.

The chairs were all arranged, as if no crowd had messed up the alignment earlier. The messy table from having to be used to spin the bottle now tidy and spotless. And most importantly, no rowdy teasings from the most eager person to do so when it came to Jihoon-

"Where's Junkyu?" He turned back around to the count, all the embarrassment and feelings of lust gone. Finally snapping to his senses and realizing who he was dealing with.

Hyunsuk walked towards the mirror, combing his hair back as if he could see his reflection through it.

"Don't worry," He reassure him, but it didn't sound comforting at all to Jihoon.

"Your friend will be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next to this story- what happened to Jihoon? And who is Yoshi and Yedam to Hyunsuk?  
> See y'all later.


End file.
